Terrible Things
by LabellessCow96
Summary: Kurt has grown weary of constant disappointment and abuse for being who he is and has come to the conclusion that love can never be worth the pain that comes with it. Our story begins with the introduction of Blaine Anderson whose views differ greatly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, so I know this is short D: Hasn't really even begun to touch on the main things yet :') I have a lot in mind for this story 3 Please excuse my writing *wrinkles nose* I haven't done so for a while and since I have to prepare for an art exam as well as finish all my coursework before leaving school this summer, chapters may take a while to upload but I promise all my ideas are written down XD I've planned this one out for once! :') As we go through the story, please feel free to review and leave pointers but no outright flaming please c: Hopefully, you'll enjoy this and hopefuly I'll be able to write it well enough for you to do so and see the message I want to give in it. But enough about me, let's get on with reading about Klaine! 3

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was sick of it all.<p>

Every single time he thought he found somebody, his hopes were cruelly crushed right before him. Every day, he had to deal with abuse at school for being who he was. Even in Glee, it seemed like the one thing he was good at wasn't right anymore. He couldn't do anything right anymore.

"Hey, what's up, boo?" Came Mercedes' voice from behind him, He closed the door to his locker and turned to face her with a with a wide smile.

"Oh, not much" The brunette replied brightly, "Looking forward to Glee?"

"Uh, why wouldn't I be?" she replied, laughing pleasantly as she placed some books into her own. "But enough about Glee, have you seen the new guy? Mmmm-mm!" Kurt could see the way her brown eyes lit up at the mention of the stranger, but shook his head which allowed her to begin gushing. Sick of being let down whenever a hot new guy came along, the young countertenor only listend half-heartedly as his best friend walked him to Glee, arm in arm.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Kurt was going to have a harder time of this than he thought.

Mercedes stopped dead in the doorway to the choir room and nudged him sharply. "Kurt, look!" she whispered excitedly and, before Kurt had a chance to stop himself, his eyes had locked onto a pair of strikingly beautiful and warm hazel ones. The stranger smiled at him and, oh, where was Kurt's brain again? Where was his self-control?

A giggle from his left snapped him back to reality and, red-faced, Kurt hurried over to a seat at the back of the room, well away from the new arrival. Soon enough, their director, Mr. Schue walked into the room and dropped a pile of papers on top of the piano. The new kid sat up a little straighter in his seat, ignoring the girls that clamoured around him who only took their rightful seats and calmed down when Will called for them to do so.

"So, guys, as you've noticed we have a new potential member in our midst. Blaine Anderson, if you'd like to introduce yourself?" Their teacher began, indicating the raven with a nod and a welcoming smile.

Determined to appear as uninterested as possible, Kurt pretended to examine his nails as Blaine stood up and wooed the club with his adorably dapper charm. Mercedes frowned at Kurt slightly and nudged him. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

"What do you mean?" Kurt whispered back, attempting to mask his annoyance as Blaine held a brief discussion with Brad to arrange his audition song down below them.

"You're all.. moody! Blaine's a new kid here and you're actually being really rude, Kurt, what's the matter hun?"

The brunette rolled his eyes and sighed pointedly. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Mercedes obviously didn't want to wait to settle this until later but allowed it to slide and gave Kurt some space as the class waited to hear Blaine sing for the first time. Grateful for this, Kurt grew a little more placid but he still refused to acknowledge Blaine's existence as he fished his phone from his bag to check his facebook account.

Brad struck up a tune familiar to absolutely everyone in the room and Blaine snapped his fingers in time to the band behind him, his hips moving in time to the music. Cheekily, the raven winked at his audience before grabbing the microphone and beginning to sing in his smooth basstenor voice.

_"Well, it's a marvellous night for a Moondance,_  
><em>With the stars up above in your eyes.<em>  
><em>A fantabulous night to make romance..."<em>

Naturally, Blaine's rendition of the Van Morrison song received a standing ovation from many members of the New Directions. There was no doubt this boy had charisma onstage, and confidence eminated from him. The raven beamed at them, bowed and sat down to the applause as Mr. Schue congratulated him with a clap on the shoulder. Kurt furled in on himself even further, a strange anger beginning to arise in the pit of his stomach, that was showing in his hard eyes as he scrutinised Blaine.

The raven chose that moment to look back at this strangely anonymous brunette and averted his gaze immediately at the expression on his face. He swallowed thickly, wondering- hoping that it wasn't directed at him. Kurt saw how Blaine's eyes changed from happy and hopeful to sad, rejected and fearful. His anger dissipated and flared, combined with guilt.

_That boy has eyes that will break your heart. Don't look at him, Kurt, don't even think about him..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my god, it's so short, I'm so sorry! Unfortunately, I don't feel like these first two chapters are really doing the story itself much justice, but it seems to be developing slowly *le sigh* Don't worry though, I've barely started on Chaper Three and it's already as long as Chapter One, because things are finally starting to happen! XD You'll get that next week, if you'll be kind enough to be so patient (by the way, I am sorry that my updates are just weekly: being in year eleven is tough work, especially when I've gone and picked so many coursework-based subjects :c) c: On another note, this is my first story submitted on here and whether it's average or below average, the amount of alerts/favourites I've been getting is amazing! I'm so happy so many people seem to like it already XD I promise you won't be disappointed C: Love you all, stay tuned! XD

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you were super moody and rude in Glee just because you like Blaine?" Mercedes asked, her eyebrow raised as she stirred her coffee. Kurt groaned.<p>

"No, 'Cedes, no. I don't, I can't. Look at Finn, look at Sam. Look at what I have to deal with everyday. There's no point. If I let myself like him, I'll be the one crushed again and it's just not worth it. Even then, he might not even be-" The black girl cleared her throat, and threw him a pointed look. "Oh okay, fine, the bowtie's kind of a giveaway but it just won't work that way"

"But why not? He seems nice, Kurt, _and_ he's hot, _and_ he's possibly gay, What is there to lose?"

"Everything."

Mercedes tried to return to the topic multiple times, but Kurt just wouldn't cooperate.

"Mercedes, I told you to drop it" The brunette cut her off again, closing his locker with unneccesary force. Somedays, the girl wondered why she hadn't yet been made a saint for her patience.

"Kurt, don't take this out on me. Stop taking it out on Blaine. Hun, I know you've not had the best of times in the past but that doesn't mean you're not friends with Sam and Finn now- hell, Finn's your brother now! Why can't you just give him a chance instead of constantly shunning him and beating yourself up over it?"

Kurt's eyes flashed angrily. "I told you to drop it, Mercedes! Why can't you leave me to live my life as I am?" That was the final straw. Mercedes shook her head sadly.

"Come find me when you've calmed down, boo. I'm not helping you unless you want me around"

With that, she turned and left. Kurt sighed and turned only to come face to face with Blaine who was walking in the direction of the gym. The raven halted immediately and smiled awkwardly up at the brunette.

"Hey, you're in Glee, right? I'm Blaine Anderson, I've just transferred here from Dalton Academy" He offered his hand to Kurt.

The brunette didn't take it and simply stood there. After a moment or two he nodded. "Yeah, I know. I heard you sing." Without introducing himself, Kurt brushed past the raven and quickly made his way to class. It didn't matter how perfect Blaine seemed to be, Kurt knew it was best for him to stay away.

Back in the corridor, it took Blaine a moment or two to register what the brunette had just done. He sighed, letting his arm drop and continued walking. Luckily for Blaine, he was a determined person, and he wasn't about to give up on the intriguing stranger just yet. He'd heard from other members of the Glee club that the brunette's name was Kurt, but he wanted to hear it from the boy's own lips. He wanted to hear his own name and to hear him sing. He really, _really_ just wanted to somehow manage to befriend the brunette if he could. With a faint blush at the thought, he hurried to the boys' changing rooms to discuss a possible tryout with coach Beiste.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's so late guys! I missed a couple of weeks of school recently 'cause I was really sick and since I'm in year eleven, that means I have a LOT of extra work to do on top all of ll the pilesof coursework I already have to work on anyways :c Sowwy *hangs head in shame*. Anyways, things are finally stting to progress methinks! Stick with the fic, chapter four should be up this weekend :)

* * *

><p>It seemed that Kurt would be unable to avoid Blaine.<p>

With the new acceptance onto the football team, and joining Glee, the raven had managed to form a friendship with Finn which would usually be none of Kurt's concern. So, for Kurt to walk into his own home and find the boy he'd been trying so desperately to pretend does not exist sat in his living room on a Saturday afternoon was not exactly a pleasant surprise. He froze in the doorway, staring at the curly mop of dark hair that faced the TV. At the sound of the door closing behind the brunette, and his bags dropping to the floor, Blaine turned around.

Neither of them spoke for a moment or two as they stood/sat there in wide-eyed shock until Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly to speak.

"Uh... Finn's just gone to your dad's garage, he'll be back in a couple of minutes.."

Kurt nodded, tearing his eyes away from the raven and hastily scooping up his shopping before rushing downstairs to his bedroom. He sat on the bed for a moment or two, breathing heavily, then let out a loud noise of frustration before flopping face-down onto his pillow.

The brunette wasn't sure how long he lay there, or when he'd fallen asleep. However, the sound of banging roused Kurt from his nap as he groggily heaved himself up and ran pale, slender fingers through his bedhead with a sigh. "'M up!" He mumbled, staggering to the door and opening it to reveal Finn.

Finn raised an eyebrow at Kurt's unusually disshevelled appearance but abruptly sidestepped ot of the way as his stepbrother shuffled past with a small yawn. "I assume you called me out for dinner?" The brunette said as they made their way up the stairs, his voice still rough and quiet from sleep. The jock made an affirmative grunt and they entered the joined living room/dining room together.

Due to his sleep-addled mind, it took Kurt a few minutes (during which he set about getting a coffee as Carole dished out food on the table) to realise that as he and Finn climbed the stairs, his father was in conversation with a certain raven which fell silent soon after Kurt entered the room. As the coffee hit his system with this realisation, the brunette blanched a little. He wasn't too bothered about looking a little unkempt around the house when it was just his family around, but anyone else- unless he was super comfortable with them- would always see him in pristine condition. Hastily, Kurt downed the rest of his coffee and put the mug in the sink. Without meeting Blaine's eyes or acknowledging him, he weakly asked Carole for a few minutes to get changed before rushing back downstairs to his bedroom.

"What the hell was all that about?" Finn asked, confused. Blaine quickly attempted to continue the conversation he was having with Burt as Carole smiled knowingly to herself and wondered how long the two boys would dance around each other for as she finished setting the drinks down next to everyone's plates of food.

Meanwhile, Kurt was sat at his dresser, desperately trying to make himself presentable as embarrassment clawed furiously at his stomach. With every stroke of his porcelain fingers that gently massaged the moisturisers into his skin, the brunette cursed himself for putting himself in this situation.

"Blaine, honey, could you just see if Kurt's ready now? The food's waiting, and I'd prefer for us to eat together" Carole explained sweetly, passing her husband a glass of water. The raven glanced nervously at the stairs that led to Kurt's bedroom.

"Sure, but.. are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" The brunette woman asked in the same innocent tone.

"It's just that.. erm... Kurt and I don't really- well, what I mean is that-"

"Don't what?"

Blaine looked like some sort of tiny, fluffy animal that had been expertly cornered. Defeated, he simply nodded. "I'll just er.. go, shall I?"

Carole smiled again. "Thank you" she called after him as he shuffled awkwardly down the steps.

It wasn't Blaine's knocking that caused Kurt to drop his favourite can of hairspray on the floor, since it could have been anyone, but the fact that the raven spoke and alerted the brunette to his presence did.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, his tone suddenly concerned as various sounds came from the objects from the dressing table connecting with the floor.

"Yeah! I'm fine, go back upstairs, I-I'll be up in a minute!" The brunette called back hastily, scooping up his fallen products and giving his hair a few last-minute adjustments before flinging his door open to run up the stairs, only to crash right into Blaine. A strong hand immediately gripped his forearm to stop the slight teenager from toppling right over again.

"You sure you're okay?" The raven asked again only tearing his eyes from the brunette's for a moment to check out the state of the room. Kurt swallowed dryly, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. Wordless, he nodded shakily. Blaine gently let him go, suddenly awkwardly shy and sheepish again. "Cool, uh.. dinner's ready?"

The brunette breathed in sharply. "O-okay.. um.. thanks"

"No problem"

Kurt shook his head. "And... I mean.. I'm sorry"

Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion. Head tilted to the side, he seemed as if he was trying to see somethiing else in Kurt's features. "What for?"

The brunette gaped at him. "What for? Are you kidding? I've been a total ass to you!"

The raven shrugged, smiling at him easily. "Everyone has their reasons but er.. just between you and me..." Blaine's gradually lowered tone, paired with his conspiratorially inclined head caused Kurt to lean in a little closer to listen. "We're keeping them waiting"

"Oh wow, you know, I could have told you that" replied the brunette sarcastically, returning the distance between them. Blaine held up his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry! Sorry, okay well.. seriously, they'll be waiting so.. food now?"

"I suppose" Kurt sighed melodramatically before allowing Blaine a little smile and gesturing for him to lead the way back upstairs.

Finn dropped a sauce-coated forkful of pasta into his lap, obviously unaccustomed to seeing Kurt and Blaine actually getting along. Burt raised an eyebrow at his stepson as Carole simply passed him a napkin and smiled at the two teenagers who'd just entered the room. Kurt shot her a meaningful look as he noticed that the only spare seats left were positioned right next to each other. "You like pasta, don't you Blaine?" she asked nonchalantly, indicating for them to sit down.

"Oh, er, yes Mrs Hummel, thank you"

"Please, call me Carole" The woman replied with another smile, before addressing her son. "Finn, what are you staring at? I gave you that napkin for a reason, you know" Blushing, the jock abrubtly scooped up the dropped pasta and focussed on his food again as Kurt and Blaine took their seats.

A silence fell over the table as the family and guest began to eat, attempting to think of a way to make conversation. Kurt's brain was buzzing. What the hell was that downstairs? He was meant to be avoiding Blaine like the plague, not... not whatever that was down there. Next to him, Blaine cleared his throat and brought the brunette out of his flustered reverie.

"So, uh.. do you like football, Kurt?" he asked awkwardly. Carole appeared not to hear the question, but she was the only one. Finn and Burt had similar reactions of exasperation combined with a strong will not to laugh. Kurt stared at him incredulously.

"Not.. particularly. I was the kicker once for our football team but that was just-" The brunette broke off as the silence at the table seemed to increase in density. Blaine looked at him expectantly and Kurt sighed. "It was just this stupid attempt to show dad that I wasn't gay" he admitted.

The raven didn't say anything for a moment, glancing at Burt before speaking again but allowing the question to open up a bit more to the rest of the family. "So were you any good?"

Kurt shrugged. "I-"

"Was he? He won us the game!" Finn interjected. "I mean, the whole dancing thing was-"

"Dancing?"

"Yes, well I uh.. to relax and.. stuff"

More silence.

"Um... when you say dancing...?"

"I got up on the field and did a routine to Single Ladies by Beyonce."

Blaine stared at him. "Wow."

"What?"

"I mean.. that's just.. that's really brave to just get up and do that."

"How so?" Kurt asked, inclining his head a little to the side as he chewed some more pasta. The raven shrugged, unsure of how to explain his meaning in the best way. "Do you mean because I was on a field full of big, brawny footballers in front of a crowd of people who pretty much hate me for being a 'ladyboy' and pretty much flaunting my gay?" The brunette offered cheekily, his eyebrow raised. Blaine gaped at him and Kurt simply waved him off. "Look, it doesn't bother me. At the end of the day, they'll all be working for me" he assured them all with a smirk before spearing another piece of his meal.

"Okay.. so, football's a no-go. Other interests?"

The brunette's eyebrow rose again. "I thought you came here to hang out with Finn?"

Blaine almost choked on his drink as his cheeks darkened a little. "I.. yes, well.. but, you see..."

"What?" Kurt asked, suddenly unable to make eye contact with anyone at the table.

"Well, you're all in Glee aren't you? I think it's nice to see all three of you getting along" Carole interjected with another smile which was returned weakly by the grateful teenagers at her side.

"Yeah.. I guess so"

"To be honest, I've been hoping you guys would starting talking anyways. It's weird watching Kurt ignore someone, seriously" Finn stated through a mouthful of food, which earned him stern looks from his mother and stepbrother.

"It's fine" Blaine said airily, waving his hand as if wafting the subject away. "All sorted now, right Kurt?" he asked with a warm smile. Kurt nodded sheepishly.

"Mmhm, but I'm still sorry. Finn's right- it's not like me"

"So do you want to chill with us Kurt? I mean.. we'll be watching football and stuff, so if you don't, that's cool too I guess" the jock offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, Blaine did come to see you and I have homework to do anyways.."

"Sure! You can do that while we watch the game, since you're not really into it. It'd be weird if you were just sat downstairs on your own, you know?"

"Well.. okay then. Is that alright with you, Blaine?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't it be?"

The brunette shrugged again. "I don't know" he carefully cleared his plate. "Carole, is it okay if I get my stuff from downstairs now?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. Don't worry about your plate, I'll take it when the rest of us are finished."

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

God, sorry this has taken so long! I've really been struggling with schoolwork at the moment and there have been personal emotional issues I still need to deal with so my writing had kind of turned into an extra job for a few weeks, especially when I was all down and like "THIS IS SHIT. NOBODY WANTS TO READ THIS *rages at self*" but I had an idea to get across, and I've just had a reply from an awesome authoer on here, arainymonday (no, seriously, her tuff keeps me going, it's addictive, read it XD) and had a much better day today so I cleared out my head and got to work :) You can probably see where my writing changed from leaving it so long x'D Apologies, folks :') But hopefully I'm improving ^^

Believe me whe I say I would have updated sooner and this whole mess would have been avoided but my life has been more hectic than the scenarios in Glee ( one) and when I say hectic, I also mean very, very serious. I won't go into detail because some (most) aren't mine to share but I rode in a police car (no, I wasn't in trouble! I'm a good, law abiding citizen!) but yeah.. I'll leave it at that and much more happening so I'm sorry but that's why it's been late D: things are settling down now, so you'll get Chapter 5 next week, and hopefully it'll be a fair bit longer than this :)

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Hey! Hey, <em>Kurt<em>!" Blaine ran down the hallway, finally catching up to the brunette just a few metres away from the auditorium. Breathlessly, he laughed, pushing a couple of stray curls from his forehead. "Hiya"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Hi.. do you need to borrow some hairspray?" He asked, holding out a small mirror to show Blaine the new state of his hair. The raven stared for a second or two then sighed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Wanna walk to Glee club with me?"

"I'd be walking through those doors right now if you didn't stall me, Mr. Anderson" The brunette teased, moving down the halls again with the basstenor. Blaine laughed again.

"Y'know, I definitely prefer being your friend to being ignored- do you fancy a coffee after school?"

Kurt tensed a little at the mention of his previous behaviour, then rolled his eyes. "Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me"

"What? Oh, no, no, no.. just as friends"

The brunette's heart sank. He scolded himself mentally for letting his hopes rise again, but quickly plastered a grin on his face. "Naturally, I have to keep my guard up anyways after the Jesse St. James situation- after you" Blaine chuckled, stepping through the door that Kurt held open for him.

"Thank you, kind sir but... what's the Jesse St. James situation?"

"Hm? Oh, I'll tell you later" Kurt muttered, his gaze flitting warily to Rachel Berry.

"But-"

"Not. Now."

Blaine shot him a confused look, coupled expertly with the most adorable puppy-dog eyes that God ever gifted to man. Kurt sighed, "Fine, sit with me and 'Cedes, we'll fill you in" The raven grinned, happily following him to the back of the class. Mercedes started at the sight of both boys together.

"Kurt, hi! And Blaine..?" The basstenor nodded, smiling and offering a hand as Kurt took his seat with an awkwardly shy smile towards his best girlfriend.

"Hey, that's me. Um, this is going to sound rude, but Kurt won't tell me anything-"

"What?"

The brunette groaned, explaining to the black woman. "I made a passing remark about J.S.J. Explain?"

"Oh... well basically he totally hit on Rachel last year, moved over here and joined our Glee club but it was all to totally spy on us. He went back to Vocal Adrenaline right before Regionals and there was _way _more drama in between."

The raven blinked. "Ah, that explains the comment then." He nudged Kurt playfully. "I'm hurt, Kurt, how could you think I'd ever be so cruel?" The brunette flushed.

"Oh sh-"

"Wait, are you two-?"

"No!"

"Oh.. sorry" Mercedes smiled awkwardly. "So Blaine, are you actually gay?"

"Mercedes, that's personal!" Kurt hissed, gaping at her. Blaine chuckled, waving it off.

"Kurt, it's fine. Yes, I am" Blaine replied openly. Kurt's cheeks darkened.

"Sweet,"

Several weeks passed and Blaine had molded into the New Directions perfectly, blending in with Kurt and Mercedes' sleepovers and coffee dates with Rachel occasionally tagging along. The two boys had grown increasingly close, but every time Kurt felt like boundaries were crossed, he snapped at Blaine. He didn't mean to do it and it hurt him to see the confused, kicked puppy look in the raven's eyes, but it was like some kind of reflex action he couldn't control, the strange, incomprehensible emotions bubbling up inside him.

It felt like a vicious cycle he just couldn't escape, poisoning an otherwise perfect friendship. Kurt knew he could feel safe around Blaine, but there was just _something_ inside him that wouldn't allow anything that could be interpreted as more than platonic, serious or not. Another week passed as Blaine began to hedge around him, as though walking on egg shells.

"Blaine, I'm sor-"

"Kurt, you always say you're sorry... I don't understand what I'm meant to do or say.. how I'm meant to act around you. We always end up right back where we started and it's like..we're supposed to be best friends. What's the matter?" The brunette swallowed, holding Blaine's saddened gaze in silence. The raven sighed. "Look, forget it. Just... I don't know, I _want_ to be your friend Krt. Heck, I want to be your best friend. I want to stay as close to you as I am now, I like being close with you but it's like... there's this niggling feeling that tells me to hold back from being completely myself around you now or you'll just snap at me again, and I don't understand it"

"I'm-"

"Don't apologise again, Kurt" Blaine groaned, exasperated. "Maybe we should... take a bit of space apart for a little while. I guess it's that we spend so much time together, you just kind of get sick of me. I know, it happens to us all" He chuckled half-heartedly and the brunette shook his head, opening his mouth to protest. "Shh, no. If you need me, I'll be around but I think we need to branch out a bit more. You can hang out with the girls, I can get to know the guys on the team a bit better. Win-win, right?"

Blaine couldn't have been more wrong in Kurt's eyes, but if this change wasn't permanent, he guessed it might not have be too bad of an idea. "Right.." He muttered, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "See you in Glee, then?"

"See you in Glee" The raven confirmed, smiling at him before departing, but not quickly enough for Kurt to see that it didn't reach his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING D: But I've left school now, this Friday just gone, so now the parties are over, I'm home and have some free time I can finally get back to work. Really, I feel super bad about not updating, buI've not even been able to read fanfiction for the past couple of months, let alone write it :c As soon as this is uploaded, I'm going to set to work on chapter 6 not only to compensate for the missed months, but because I'm staying at a friend's (WHERE HAS THIS LIFE SUDDENLY COME FROM? I HAVE FRIENDS?) house tomorrow, so I can't update D:

Anyways, enough about me and apologes and shizz. This chapter is basically the scene that popped into my head when I was first inspired by my friend's performance of Terrible Things in our music examinations, and so is the real start of the story I guess. I hope you enjoy ^^ (May I also say that I do not own any of these lyrics AT ALL, but I felt compelled to include them, as I feel that the whole song, and not just fragments of it, is an important component within this fanfiction. Thanks, and constructive feedback is always welcome whether you're a fan or not, and if you are, leave feedback anyways! I just won't tolerate flaming- cheers!)

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Kurt focused on finding a song to sing in Glee that could possibly help Blaine understand. He had no idea what Blaine was feeling, and there was a huge risk of making a fool of himself if the raven took things personally, especially considering the fact that Kurt really didn't think he was properly crushing on Blaine, let alone in love with him. Nevertheless, it was the most fitting piece in Kurt's opinion, so when the next Thursday rolled around, Kurt stood and prepared his piece.<p>

Briefly, he looked at the floor, then took a deep breath and straightened up to fixate his eyes upon Blaine's. Sure that at least the raven's attention was captured, he nodded at the band behind him and began, simply standing still as he sung. For this song, he did not want to distract from the lyrical value in any shape or form.

_"By the time I was your age,_

_I'd give anything to fall in love truly._

_It was all I could think._

_That's when I met your mother,_

_The girl of my dreams,_

_The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen._

_She said, 'Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice you staring at me._

_I really shouldn't say this,_

_But I really believe that I can tell by your eyes,_

_That you're in love with me.'_

_Now, son,_

_I'm only telling you this because life..._

_Can do terrible things._

_Now most of the time,_

_We'd have too much to drink._

_We'd laugh at the stars_

_and we'd share everything._

_Too young to notice,_

_and too dumb to care._

_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

_I said, 'Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I've made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please_

_You know that I love you..._

_Will you marry me?'_

_Now, son,_

_I'm only telling you this because life..._

_Can do terrible things._

_You'll learn one day,_

_I'll hope and I'll pray_

_That God shows you differently..."_

Kurt's voice wavered a little, remembering his mother as the music slowed, but trembling, he managed to continue with the song fluidly.

_"She said, 'Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please don't be sad now, I really believe_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.'_

_Slow! So slow..._

_I fell to the ground!_

_On my knees..._

_So don't fall in love,_

_There's just too much to lose._

_If given the choice,_

_Then I'm begging you, choose to_

_Walk away, walk away-_

_Don't let her get you!_

_I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you..._

_Now, son,_

_I'm only telling you this because life..._

_Can do terrible things..."_

The song came to a close, instruments fading out. Kurt inclined his head in a slight bow, before hurrying back to his seat. Knowingly, Mercedes took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He shook again, and squeezed back gratefully.

"That was really good, Kurt.. are you okay?" she murmured, perfectly content to stay in the background with Kurt as Rachel leapt to the front and began making decisions for everyone as per norm. The brunette nodded.

"Thank you... I'm fine, really. It's just those lyrics have always made me a little.. emotional during rehearsals. But I got through it and that's what's important. Do you think it was the right song?"

"Yeah, I think you chose a good one there. It's weird seeing you and Blaine distant again, you guys are... well, things will work out, Kurt. Don't worry."

Slowly, things began slotting into place for Blaine. During their increasingly close bond, and the time spent together, Kurt had briefly spoken to the raven about his mother. It was only now, though, as he saw in the brunette's eyes the sheer amount of willpower it was taking for Kurt not to break down that he realised just how deeply the loss had affected his family.

Blaine swallowed and averted his gaze, resolute in his decision. No matter what it took he'd prove to Kurt Hummel that there is far more to lose by rejecting all forms of love. In whatever way he could, in that moment, Blaine Anderson vowed to prove to Kurt just how much he could gain by dropping a few barriers. He didn't care how long it would take, the raven could appreciate that this would take time but he would do it. Platonically or otherwise, he would prove this to the brunette.


End file.
